


time to go home

by starblossom (bungamatahari)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, based on yuta's radio, full of naration, i love this j-line :(
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungamatahari/pseuds/starblossom
Summary: kadang, kau menemukan orang yang mengingatkanmu untuk pulang.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	time to go home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> Semua karakter dalam fanfiksi ini berada di bawah naungan SM Entertainment dan milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.  
> No commercial profit taken.  
> My first fanfiction in this fandom. Enjoy <3

_Waktu di mana aku bisa tertawa akhir-akhir ini, ya? Ah … saat aku mengobrol dengan Shotaro! Kami suka mengobrol tentang banyak hal, masa-masa saat sekolah misalnya._

Siaran radio Yuta sudah berakhir sekian puluh menit lalu, tapi Yuta masih memikirkan jawabannya sendiri. Bukan, bukan berarti ia menyesalinya atau apa. Jawaban itu sudah dipikirkannya baik-baik saat menyusun skrip. Walaupun, meski disuruh menjawab spontan sekalipun, jawaban Yuta akan tetap sama.

Shotaro adalah kehangatan yang meminjam wujud manusia.

Saat pertama kali mendengar agensi mereka akan mendebutkan member Jepang, ada buncah berbagai macam rasa yang meletup di dada Yuta. Rasanya seperti malam sebelum perjalanan panjang, wisata ke rumah di desa yang lama tak dikunjungi, sebuah penantian untuk menemui hal yang lama hilang dari tatapan. Momen-momen bergulir dengan perasaan tidak sabar yang menyenangkan.

Lalu, saat pertama kali melihat Shotaro, yang pertama kali muncul dalam benaknya adalah hasrat untuk melindungi.

Anak itu lucu sekali. Memanggil satu per satu nama dengan akhiran _senpai_. Sedikit banyak mengingatkan Yuta pada masa-masa awalnya di gedung ini.

Yuta ingin melingkarkan lengan di bahu Shotaro. Atau, jika itu berlebihan untuk pertemuan pertama, Yuta ingin sekadar menepuk bahunya, mengucapkan semangat dengan senyuman yang mengisyaratkan afirmasi bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu baru mengajak Shotaro ke restoran Jepang favorit Yuta di mana ia menemukan sebagian dari apa yang disebut rumah.

Yuta ingin bercerita banyak.

Tentang sensasi menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan saat kaki menapaki panggung nanti. Tentang lautan cahaya yang akan Shotaro lihat dari atas sana. Tentang teriakan dari fans yang meledakkan kembang api dalam dada. Barangkali Shotaro sudah pernah mendapatkan itu semua sebagai penari latar, tetapi mungkin saja semua akan terasa berbeda saat fokus dari _spotlight_ adalah dirimu.

Selain berkisah tentang gemerlap, Yuta juga ingin menceritakan bagaimana dunia yang menanti Shotaro di depan sana juga bisa menjadi begitu gelap. Bagaimana topeng yang mereka pasang terasa mencengkeram terlalu erat, seakan hendak mengoyak wajah asli mereka. Bagaimana satu tarikan napas kadang begitu menyesakkan. Bagaimana malam-malam panjang terasa berlangsung selamanya, saat kepala membentuk ambivalensi, di mana satu sisi mengharapkan fajar cepat menebas gulita, sekaligus tenggelam oleh ketakutan akan hari esok.

Yuta ingin menggenggam tangan Shotaro, menuntunnya dalam titian sempit yang dapat menjatuhkan mereka kapan saja.

Atau mungkin Shotaro tidak memerlukan itu. Mungkin Shotaro tidak serapuh itu.

Mungkin Shotaro memang telah bermimpi ingin berada di sini, atau mungkin saja tidak. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu impian yang telah dilihat Shotaro sejak ia mengenal kata cita-cita. Mungkin ini adalah kejutan yang diberikan dunia tanpa isyarat sebelumnya. Mungkin ini adalah satu target yang baru saja dicoret dari daftar target panjang Shotaro. Mungkin ini adalah titik di mana dunia Shotaro berjungkir balik tanpa pernah ia duga.

Entahlah. Terlalu banyak praduga. Terlalu banyak yang ingin Yuta ketahui.

Waktu berlalu. Yuta memang belum sempat mengisahkan segala hal yang beradu di pikirannya saat pertama kali melihat Shotaro. Yang terjadi di antara mereka kebanyakan percakapan kasual, dengan bahasa Jepang yang membuat Yuta merasa dikirim ke tempat yang berbeda. Ke tempat dengan ribuan nostalgia.

Kemudian, ketika Yuta sadar, Shotaro-lah yang mengajarinya berbagai hal.

Salah satunya, tentang melupakan tuntutan-tuntutan manusia di luar sana, lalu tertawa bebas seolah kebahagiaan dalam satu momen itu tak memiliki batas waktu.

Sederhana. Namun sering terlupa.

Benak Yuta kembali ke masa kini. Ia meraih ponselnya, berniat menghubungi Shotaro kalau-kalau ia belum tidur.

Tapi ternyata nama Shotaro sudah lebih dulu berada di salah satu pesan dari sekian obrolan yang belum Yuta baca.

Ada tiga pesan. Pesan paling baru yang bisa Yuta baca dari _chat menu_ berbunyi _aku tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan_ , diakhiri dengan emotikon tertawa.

Yuta tersenyum kecil. Belum saja dialog berlangsung, rasa hangat sudah menyusup ke dalam dadanya. Ia menduga Shotaro membicarakan siaran radio pertamanya tadi. Ia memang sudah berjanji pada Yuta akan mendengarkan. Saat Yuta bercerita selama hampir satu jam penuh dengan bahasa Jepang, barangkali bukan Yuta saja yang merindukan rumah.

Bisakah mereka menjadi rumah untuk satu sama lain?

Malam semakin larut. Saatnya untuk pulang.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, terima kasih sudah baca sampai akhir! Jujur ini baru bulan keempat aku melantik diriku jadi bagian dari fandom ini. Dan sebenarnya aku bukan mau debut sama fanfic ini, tapi gara-gara kemarin nyimak radio Yuta, waktu dia bilang gitu (paragraf pertama) soal Shotaro aku langsung pengen nulis ini, hahaha. Anyway masih banyak yang perlu kupelajari dari fandom ini, jadi maaf kalau misal ada plot hole dsb. Salam kenal semuanya!


End file.
